El Deshonor de la Amistad
by Septimo Hokage
Summary: Una de las muchas batallas que se libraron durante la tercera guerra mundial shinobi cuya protagonista será Kushina Uzumaki. La madre de Naruto tendrá que infiltrarse en el País del Viento para lograr una importante misión en un equipo capitaneado por Sakumo Hatake. Escrito para el torneo de escritores del foro . Capítulo Único


**EL DESHONOR DE LA AMISTAD**

* * *

Nadie podría jurar que aquel amanecer era el de una época de guerra. Había trascurrido un mes desde entonces, y todavía no podía olvidarlo. Los reconfortantes brazos de su pareja no le sirvieron para conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera eso bastaba. La sensación de derrota era un revulsivo para el sueño.

* * * Flash Back * * *

Un amanecer como aquel tuvo lugar hacía un mes. Aunque hacía varias horas que la aldea entera había despertado. Estaban en guerra. Las grandes naciones no habían vuelto a declararse la guerra desde la época de los Sannin, desde la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi. No obstante, al igual que sucediera en las otras ocasiones, las aspiraciones de los grandes países habían vuelto a colocarlos en posiciones enfrentadas y habían recurrido a la guerra como medio para solucionar sus conflictos.

No obstante, una pareja se resistía a abandonar la cama en la que habían pasado toda la noche, la única testigo del amor que se habían profesado. Ambos partirían a la batalla en cuanto el sol saliera por el este – y para eso cada vez faltaba menos – y había decidido pasar juntos la noche de antes.

- No me gusta que vayas tú sola a este tipo de misiones – se preocupó él.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estaré bien, formo equipo con el legendario Colmillo Blanco de Konoha – le tranquilizó ella – Estaré bien, no te preocupes, Minato.

Minato seguía rodeándola con su brazo en actitud protectora, mientras que Kushina reposaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Su larga melena del color del fuego, con la que a Minato le encantaba jugar en aquellos momentos tan íntimos, cubría gran parte de la cama. Ella pasaba su mano por el pecho de él, intentando escuchar latir su corazón.

- No quiero ir – le confesó él – Me gustaría estar junto a ti así. Para siempre. Kushina, te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también, pero, soy una kunoichi de Konoha. Konoha es mi hogar y debo defenderlo. Además, algún día seré la esposa del Yondaime Hokage y debo ser fuerte.

- Bueno, para que yo sea Yondaime todavía falta mucho – le replicó él sonriendo.

- Todos en la aldea ya lo comentan. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y de que termine esta maldita guerra de que el bueno de Hiruzen te nombre su sucesor.

- Puede ser, pero, tú, Kushina, eres la Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Deberías quedarte aquí, no marchar a la batalla.

Kushina se incorporó y le miró a los ojos dolida. Kushina había pasado buena parte de la guerra en Konoha. Sí, ayudando en las labores de intendencia y en la escuela –a Kushina le encantaban los niños, por raro que pareciera-. Pero muchos de sus amigos habían perecido en aquella guerra y estaba cansada de que la preservaran tanto. Era cierto que en su interior estuviera sellado el Kyuubi, pero no era menos cierto que ella fuera una más en Konoha. Nadie sabía de su secreto, sólo el Sandaime, su esposa y Minato.

- Deberías apoyarme, no darle la razón al Sandaime, Minato.

- Claro que te apoyo, es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Pero confío en ti y tienes razón en que no tenemos que tenerte escondida como si fueras un objeto. Mito-sama hizo grandes cosas y tú también puedes y debes, pero es pensar que estarás en peligro y…

- Eres un encanto… Si la gente supiera el moñas sensiblero que hay detrás de esa seria faceta – intentó picarle.

- Si la gente supiera la chica tierna, delicada y atenta que hay debajo de esa faceta tan violenta entenderían por qué me he enamorado de ti – le respondió a la pullita.

Kushina se agachó y una cortina roja formada por sus cabellos cubrió el beso que se dieron.

- Tenemos que irnos – se recordaron.

Ambos salieron de la cama y todavía compartieron el desayuno y el baño. No dijeron mucho, sólo se miraban. Tras desayunar se vistieron. Ambos se armaron con el chaleco de Konoha. Kushina se hizo una coleta. Se habría cortado el pelo para ir de misión, pero Minato le había pedido que no lo hiciera. A ella le encantaba que él le profesara tanto amor al pelo que de pequeña tantos problemas le había causado.

Al salir de casa, Minato cogió sus manos y la miró:

- Te quiero – le dijo él. Era cierto que Kushina iba a una misión secreta, pero Minato y el escuadrón que habían reunido se dirigían a una peligrosa misión al País del Rayo.

- Prométeme que volverás – le pidió ella.

Se lo prometieron con un beso, tras el cual, los dos tomaron caminos distintos. Kushina y Minato se separaron. Cada uno tomó una ruta distinta. Ella se encaminó hasta un punto aislado de la ciudad, tenía una misión que sólo el Hokage y Minato sabían.

Konoha estaba arriesgando mucho en aquella guerra por defender sus intereses y los del País del Fuego al que protegían. La guerra era un macabro juego de azar donde cada vez se exigían mayores apuestas, apuestas arriesgadas y peligrosas. Una de ésas era de las que formaba parte el equipo al que pertenecía Kusina.

Kushina Uzumaki llegó hasta el punto de encuentro, casi al mismo tiempo que el inteligente Izumi Yamanaka y el gran Yuka Akimichi. El líder de su escuadrón les estaba esperando. Sakumo Hatake era un hombre de un carácter afable y una sonrisa discreta que invitaba a la confianza. Era un gran ninja. Minato siempre le comparaba con los tres Sannin y su hijo, Kakashi, con tan sólo seis años de edad ya era gennin.

- Me alegra teneros bajo mi mando – les saludó - Soy Sakumo Hatake y habéis sido asignadas al Escuadrón Sorpresa para llevar a cabo una importante misión. De nuestro éxito depende que Konoha se posicione como clara vencedora en esta guerra. Posiblemente no seamos recordados en caso de lograr la victoria, pero si la logramos, el triunfo de la aldea estará próximo.

Aquéllas fueron las palabras más inspiradores que Kushina había escuchado desde hacía tiempo. Era el reflejo un código moral shinobi basado en la vida del ninja y en el honor. Muchos pensaban que no había honor en ocultarse en las sombras, pero Sakumo era de los que pensaba que sí, pudo observar Kushina. Ella también consideraba que el auténtico ninja se sacrificaba en la sombra para proteger a su familia, a su aldea, a su país. Su honor era lograr sobrevivir y seguir estando en la sombra porque venciendo salvaban miles de vidas.

- ¿Sabéis por qué estáis aquí?

Los tres shinobis negaron. Kushina tuvo que mentir. Minato se lo había contado. Se había decidido escoger a tres shinobis rápidos, ágiles y expertos en el sigilo para infiltrarse en la frontera con Suna y conseguir despejar un importante paso de montaña conocido como el Paso de los Huesos controlado y protegido por las fuerzas de Suna. El enemigo no esperaba el ataque, aunque eran muchos más escuadrones. Sin embargo, si obraban con diligencia, el sigilo y la celeridad multiplicarían su número. Si tomaban aquel paso conseguirían proteger su aldea y asegurarse una importante ruta de acceso al País del Viento. Para Konoha aquella posición era vital.

Mientras que Sakumo se lo explicaba, Kushina le estudiaba perfectamente. Nunca había estado con este legendario guerrero de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, pero conocía bien a su pequeño hijo y podía decir que ambos eran exactamente iguales. La esposa de Sakumo había muerto dando a luz al pequeño, pero, sin duda había sido un buen padre. Kushina le tenía un especial afecto a Kakashi. A pesar de ser un gennin de seis años, la trataba como si fuera su madre y a ella le encantaba aquella situación. Secretamente, estaba deseando formar una familia con Minato y aquellos anticipos solo hacían que se volviera más tierna.

Tras explicarles el cometido de su misión, Sakumo resumió:

- Es por ello que debemos dirigirnos al este. Debemos ser cautos y rápidos, pero a la vez, firmes y contundentes y golpear a nuestro enemigo con precisión. Debemos conseguir la victoria. Yo os guiaré a ella si me prestáis vuestra fuerza y respondéis a mi determinación con obediencia. A cambio mi comprometo a protegeros.

Como si fuera un guerrero del pasado, en ese momento, Sakumo agachó reverencialmente su cabeza. Era un pacto de caballeros, algo muy impropio en aquel mundo cada vez más salvaje y movido por la guerra y los intereses de los poderosos. Sin duda, era un hombre de otro siglo, demasiado bueno para aquellos tiempos. Era serio e inflexible pero también bondadoso y comprometido. Kushina empezaba a entender por qué el éxito de sus misiones: disciplina, determinación, honor y compañerismo.

Los tres ninjas a su cargo devolvieron el gesto. La aldea de la que provenía Kushina siempre había tenido sólidas tradiciones, o eso le habían dicho sus padres, porque ella nunca había conocido aquel lugar ya que habían vivido como nómadas.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia el País del Viento. El viaje era mucho más largo de lo que podía parecerse. A pesar de la relativa cercanía entre ambos puntos, no podían llegar al Paso de los Huesos y entrar por donde eran esperados. Debían llegar hasta el País del Viento a través del País del Río, remontarlo y penetrar en el desierto para luego tomar las montañas y atacar desde la retaguardia. El camino estaría seguramente vigilado.

Recorrieron los bosques que rodeaban Konoha con rapidez. No paraban más de lo necesario para recuperar fuerzas. Sakumo era un hombre inflexible pero se preocupaba por sus hombres. No le gustaba parar más del tiempo que fuera necesario pero paraba todas las veces que consideraba oportunas.

Eso hizo que el viaje por los bosques fuera mucho más rápido de lo que pudiera parecer. No notaron tanto el cansancio gracias a las buenas dotes de mando de su capitán.

A Kushina le encantaba correr por el bosque por dos razones y las dos estaban relacionadas con Minato. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre al que amaba. Se preguntaba si estaría bien, aunque sabía que sí, le era imposible no plantearse esa pregunta. Imaginaba que él debía estar pasándolo mucho peor: tenía que liderar a más de cincuenta escuadrones y preocuparse por ella. Pero ella no le iba a decepcionar. Ella quiso ser Hokage y aunque a lo largo de los años, gracias al poder que había sellado en ella había prosperado como shinobi, el miedo de los dirigentes de la aldea había frustrado bastante su carrera. Quería demostrarles que aunque fuera un Jinchuuriki podía llevar una vida normal y sobre todo quería demostrárselo a sí misma.

El grupo fue avanzando hacia el sureste.

Aunque el Comillo Blanco no había comentado nada, la situación era bastante crítica. Llevaban tres meses de contiendas y de grandes batallas, pero la fuerza militar de Iwagakure, Sunagakure y Konohagakure estaba empatada. Minato había acudido con cincuenta escuadrones de refuerzo a defender el frente con Kumogakure, pues se rumoreaba que estaba interesada en participar. Ellos debían de asegurarse un importante paso. El problema de la belicosidad del Señor del Fuego era que incitaba a las otras aldeas a conspirar contra Konoha y en esos momentos la aldea tenía tres frentes abiertos. Si lograban su objetivo podrían acortar la guerra y asegurar la rendición de Suna.

Pronto los bosques dieron paso a colinas de hierba y grandes prados. Pudieron ver algunas aldeas. Por fortuna, el sacrificio de los shinobis aún mantenía la paz en el interior del país y solo las zonas fronterizas donde tenían lugar las batallas sufrían los efectos de la guerra. Kushina se alegró de ello aunque ella consideraba que si el mundo fuera gobernando por mujeres las guerras no tendrían la misma frecuencia y virulencia que lo tenían en aquel mundo machista gobernado por hombres. _"Alguien que da la vida no se apresura tanto a quitarlas"_.

En un par de días, alcanzaron la frontera con el País del Río. Kushina fue aprendiendo y conociendo a sus compañeros. Practicaron distintas estrategias y operaciones. Yuka y Sakumo eran guerreros que combatían directamente, Izumi prefería el combate a media distancia y Kushina era bastante eficiente el uso del taijutsu aunque su verdadera fuerza residía en su gran cantidad de chackra y su dominio del elemento fuuton.

Entre tanto, continuaron avanzando y por fin llegaron al País del Viento.

El País del Viento era un país un tanto extraño. Buena parte del país era un gran desierto. Era muy amplio en extensión, aunque buena parte del país estaba deshabitada. No obstante, existía un gran río que recorría de norte a sur todo el país hasta desembocar en un gran estuario miles de kilómetros debajo de su nacimiento. Era un río caudaloso y tenía muchos afluentes lo que convertía que amplias zonas de su ribera fueran auténticos vergeles que posibilitaran la vida humana. Aunque por todo el país existían pequeños núcleos de población repartidos en torno a los principales oasis o las zonas más habitables, las mayores ciudades se localizaban a lo largo del valle de dicho río.

Sunagakure se encontraba alejada del mismo, puesto que la aldea oculta había sido construida como principal fortaleza defensiva de todo el país. El País del Viento, al contrario que su aldea, era un país muy rico, quizás más que el País del Fuego. Los intereses económicos de las élites habían motivado que entrara en guerra con el País del Fuego. Los amplios valles del País del Fuego eran muy apetecibles para una sociedad que vivía en un gran país desértico.

Su viaje fue algo agotador, máxime si se tenía en cuenta que atravesaban un largo y yermo desierto cuyas temperaturas eran asfixiantemente altas por el día y gélidamente frías por la noche.

Viajaban evitando cualquier población. Tuvieron que cambiar su rutina de viaje. Su misión era alto secreto. Por el día procuraban descansar mientras que por la noche el movimiento era mucho mejor. Era más fácil desplazarse grandes distancias en plena noche, aunque hiciera un frío espantoso, con el que sólo el mero ejercicio de correr te protegía, que intentarlo por el día. La arena era un gran obstáculo.

Tras atravesar medio País del Viento tuvieron que retroceder sobre sus pasos, tal y como estaba previsto para poder llegar hasta el Paso de los Huesos. Las montañas que comunicaban el País del Fuego y el País del Viento eran altas. Estaban separadas por un amplio valle, donde se encontraba el pacífico País del Río, un protectorado del País del Fuego, pero que formaban parte del mismo conjunto geográfico. El Paso de los Huesos había siempre sido controlado por Sunagakure. En su poder estaba cambiarlo.

Sakumo reunió a su equipo a la entrada del Paso de los Huesos y les dio las instrucciones. Kushina las memorizó todas y se quedó con las líneas generales del plan.

Los cuatro shinobis, avanzaron como sombras. Recorrieron con cautela el Paso de los Huesos. Estaban franqueados por dos grandes paredes de piedra que se alzaban hasta donde la vista apenas alcanzaba. Eran unas montañas altas y que intencionadamente, los defensores, habían hecho más altas aún al excavar la tierra del paso.

El Colmillo dio la orden de que aumentaran la precaución. Sus subordinados le hicieron caso en todo momento. Kushina iba la última. El primero era el miembro del Clan Akimichi, mientras que le seguían Sakumo y el miembro del Clan Yamanaka. Era una perfecta formación. Les permitiría defenderse de un ataque frontal y tenían al capitán en un lugar perfecto para defender la retaguardia y la vanguardia y para comunicarse con facilidad.

Pronto, dejaron de escuchar el silencio del desierto y fueron embargados por el silencio de las montañas, que era hosco y que desalentaba a cualquiera. Kushina pudo sentir como si cientos de ojos en las piedras les vieran. No obstante, no podía sentir a ningún enemigo encima de ellos. Su chackra era especial y le permitía sentir con gran precisión al enemigo. Era una habilidad innata de todo aquel que se llamara Uzumaki.

Su objetivo era, una vez llegados al Paso de los Huesos, tomar los distintos puestos de mando y a la vez acabar con sus vigilantes. Así podrían pedir a Konoha que mandara un destacamento para hacerse con el control del mismo. Hasta el momento habían cumplido con gran éxito la primera parte, la de llegar.

Kushina estaba emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no formaba parte de ninguna misión y ahora volvían a contar con ella. No estaba dispuesta a defraudar a nadie en la aldea, y mucho menos a sí misma. Por esa razón era quien mantenía su alerta al máximo, quien escuchaba con mayor atención y quien participaba más activamente. No les quitaba mérito a sus compañeros, solamente quería que se volviese a contar con ella. Si hacía bien su trabajo ahorraría muchas muertes. Confiaba en lo que Sakumo había dicho: si perseveraban obtendrían la victoria.

Mantuvieron aquella tensión hasta alcanzar el primer puesto, que no era sino la última defensa que contaba Sunagakure. Habían mandado muchos de sus efectivos a los primeros puestos. No esperaban a ningún enemigo y menos que fuera tan osado de enviar a un pequeño escuadrón a atacar por la retaguardia a todo un ejército de más de doscientos efectivos. Sin embargo, estaban diseminados a lo largo de diez pequeños fuertes y no esperaban ser atacados.

Sakumo dio la orden y lo rodearon. Era una pequeña torreta excavada en la roca, que seguramente sería mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Kushina ocupó su parte y casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo usó su chackra para poder escalar aquella pared de granito de la montaña. Corrieron por las paredes empleando sus mejores tácticas de sigilo.

La kunoichi del Clan Uzumaki llegó hasta la ventana de la torreta y se colgó del reposabrazos. Estaba siendo vigilada por un ninja que no cumplía su misión con toda la diligencia con la que debería hacerlo. Kushina extrajo su kunai y se lo lanzó al cuello. Antes de que se cayera al suelo y alertara a otros le agarró del chaleco y tiró de él haciendo que cayera al vacío. Sus compañeros de equipo la imitaron.

Entraron en la torreta. La última planta estaba custodiada por tres ninjas más, que no pudieron evitar el ataque. Como lobos hambrientos, Sakumo y Yuka Akimichi cayeron sobre ellos abatiéndolos al instante mientras que Kushina e Izumi empezaban a descender para evitar que el ruido pusiera en aviso a otros.

El equipo fue realmente hábil. Repitieron su silencioso ataque, como el del astuto cazador que esperaba al último momento en las silenciosas sombras al acecho y cuando atacaba no había posibilidad de defensa. Kushina abatió a tres ninjas más.

En unos minutos la batalla se trasladó al piso de abajo hasta la primera planta. Se toparon con los mensajeros que enviaban el capitán de aquel baluarte. Les dieron muerte a todos, inmisericordemente. Fue mucho más cruenta de lo que Kushina esperaba, aunque era normal por otra parte. Estaban defendiendo su vida y su aldea. _"Si yo estuviera en esa situación, creo que haría lo mismo. No dejaría que ningunos extraños atacaran una de las defensas de mi país, de mi gente, sin dar mi vida en el intento"_

Yuka e Izumi peleaban formando un dúo bastante eficiente. Recurrían a las tácticas que durante años los miembros de sus clanes habían compartido para defenderse mutuamente y que tan interesante hizo en su momento su anexión a Konoha. Kushina cumplía con su parte del plan y atacaba empleando ataques a distancia. Sakumo era quien encarnizaba el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y no resultaba extraño que su hoja corta ya estuviese manchada de sangre, al igual que buena parte de su armadura de jounnin.

Sin embargo, los shinobis de Konoha, a pesar de ser pocos valían por cuatro enemigos. La prueba era que les quintuplicaban en número y habían reducido las defensas del enemigo hasta que finalmente el capitán de la guarnición entró a pelear. Era un shinobi bastante poderoso. Sakumo fue su enemigo.

Kushina quedó realmente impactada por su actitud. Sakumo volvió a hacerle una reverencia antes de combatir contra él, como si fuera un auténtico samurái del lejano País del Hierro, quizás algo hubiera aprendido de ellos. Su enemigo no se anduvo por las ramas. No respetó su gesto, sino que le atacó directamente arrojándole un shuriken de desproporcionado tamaño.

Sakumo interpuso su hoja y saltó por los aires. Con la misma velocidad que el viento, Sakumo liberó parte de su chackra. La joven se quedó totalmente alucinada. Era blanco. El chackra no podía verse salvo por aquello usuarios que, o bien eran legendarios ninjas del nivel de Jiraiya-sensei, o bien, eran como ella, ninjas con una capacidad sensorial innata excelente, que hacía envidiar a los mejores shinobis.

El padre de Kakashi se movía con una agilidad sorprendente y su kenjutsu era digno de admirar. Le atacó con una serie de fintas mortalmente rápidas, tanto que parecía que danzaba sobre el aire levitando hasta que en un pestañeo se colocó detrás de él y con su espada le remató, no sin antes decirle:

- Perdóname por arrebatarte la vida. Nos veremos pronto.- Según sabía la pelirroja, era la despedida formal de todos los samuráis. "_Veo que Minato tenía razón en lo que se refería a Sakumo. ¿Será su hijo igual?_" Se preguntó recordando lo que Minato le había contado.

El Colmillo Blanco extrajo su espada y miró a sus hombres.

- Lo habéis hecho bien. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros. Cumplisteis con vuestro cometido.

- Sin embargo, la batalla no ha terminado – explicó Yuka.

- No, probablemente se empeore – recordó Izumi – Según fuimos informados por el cuartel general de espionaje, mandan y reciben mensajes cada media hora. Tenemos media hora, posiblemente mucho menos, antes de que envíen mensajes y no sean respondidos y el enemigo se preocupe.

- Entonces no podemos desfallecer. Será agotador,- reconoció Kushina – pero Konoha depende de nosotros. No pienso fallarle a mi familia, no pienso fallarle a mi aldea.

- Ésa es la actitud, Kushina-san – coincidió con ella el líder de su escuadrón.

- Gracias, Hatake-sama.

- Vamos, compañeros, hemos aún de acabar con nueve puestos más.

Puesto a puesto, fueron repitiendo su estrategia. Comenzaron a sentir el cansancio del viaje y de la pelea. Peleaban contra enemigos más fuertes y mejor preparados y contra el tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo pasara más crecía la probabilidad de ser descubiertos. Ellos solo eran cuatro. Kushina comenzó a entender por qué Minato se había preocupado. No dudaba de ella, sino que temía que aquella misión era demasiado grande sólo para cuatro ninjas. No obstante los puestos, con más o menos facilidad iban siendo tomados.

Kushina era la encargada de sellar sus entradas con una útil técnica importada de su clan y que sólo ella y Minato conocían y por tanto sólo ellos podrían deshacer. Así se aseguraban que en caso de perderlos, el enemigo no pudiera reutilizarlos. A cada minuto que pasaba, la joven sentía que Minato estaba con ella, no en vano llevaba su kunai. Se lo había dado para que lo empleara en caso de estar en una situación complicada y él acudiría en su ayuda. Sabía invocar a Minato, pero no quería, era su misión e iba hacerlo sola.

La misión que estaban desenvolviendo era cada vez más difícil. La sangre iba cubriéndoles y se mezclaba con el sudor de su frente, de su piel que expresaba el cansancio de su piel y de su propia sangre. No podían evitar ser superados pero su fuerza de voluntad era todavía una espada y un escudo a tener en cuenta por el enemigo. El único que no parecía desfallecer era el padre de Kakashi. Kushina le envidiaba su disciplina y su educación seria y formal le convertían en una máquina ajena al cansancio. La joven sabía que no era la única que pensaba con temor hasta cuándo iba a aguantar aquella máquina.

Al caer sólo quedan tres puestos. Aunque el enemigo ya les había detectado. Había ocurrido al caer el cuarto puerto. A Yuka se le había escapado un enemigo que había sido perseguido por Kushina. Sin embargo, antes de ser abatido por un shuriken del miembro del Clan Uzumaki había conseguido dar la alerta. Quizás fuera algo rudimentario, pero al encender una enorme pira había alertado a los otros tres destacamentos de su presencia. _"El muy maldito ha tenido que morir con la antorcha en la mano"_

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – exclamó preocupado Izumi.

- Tranquilízate Yamanaka-san – le pidió Sakumo – Hemos llegado muy lejos para fallar. Hemos de considerar nuestra estrategia. ¿Habéis pensado algo? – Les preguntó.

- Tú eres el líder, confiamos en ti – aceptó Yuka.

Kushina no sabía si hablar. La situación se había complicado. El enemigo se acercaba a su posición. Iban a aplastarlos. Enviarían a una fuerza considerable, lo suficiente para garantizar que evitarían cualquier cosa que comprometiese la seguridad del País del Viento y de Sunagakure. No quería morir en un sitio como aquél, pero no era una cobarde y lo primero era conseguir su objetivo. Tenía que pensar algo.

En su mano jugaba con el kunai de Minato, nervioas. [i]"Úsalo si es necesario. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre tú y yo. Eso te lo prometo, amor mío. Confío en ti, pero vas a una misión peligrosa, al menos llévalo contigo y yo acudiré si te es necesario"[/i] Podía pedirle ayuda a Minato. Él siempre la ayudaría y aunque el ejército enemigo tuviera más de treinta o cuarenta enemigos él bien podría abatirlos a todos. Pero sabía que estaba liderando otra misión. Era el Rayo Amarillo de Konoh, al fin y al cabo. [i]No, no puedo depender de él. Vamos, piensa, Kushina, tiene que haber algo más que puedas hacer[/i]

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa de operaciones que contemplaba el mapa que había del Paso de los Huesos. Sólo tres puestos les habían faltado, pensaba con amargura, realmente enfadada. Quizás fuese una misión difícil pero ella pensaba como Minato: no había misiones grandes, sólo shinobis pequeños…

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó al verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Uzumaki-san? – le preguntó el honorable Sakumo, que en todo el momento había repetido su especial y arcaico sistema de lucha, basado en el honor y en el respeto al contrario.

- Da igual cuántos sean, si tiramos las paredes sobre ellos podremos acabar fácilmente con el escuadrón enemigo. Es una opción desesperada pero si sale bien nada se interpondrá entre nosotros y los tres fueres que nos quedan.

- Podría resultar… - consideró él -, pero es muy peligroso. Debemos preparar nuestra emboscada.- Ordenó con seriedad – Escuchad atentamente…

Y el enemigo llegó. Más de treinta pero menos de cincuenta. Kushina, Sakumo, Yuka e Izumi les esperaron desafiantes. Dispuestos a provocarles. Sin embargo, el capitán enemigo mantuvo a sus hombres bien formados. No echaron a correr. Era obvio que los cuatro shinobis de Konoha habían preparado una trampa.

- Sois muy listos, ninjas de Konoha. Habéis entrado en territorio enemigo y nos habéis atacado por la espalda, seréis recordados por vuestro arriesgado y estúpido ataque. No deberías haber subestimado nuestro poder, Comillo Blanco, mataste a Sasomi y a Momoi de la Arena Roja, pero no somos tan estúpidos. Sabemos qué habéis hecho con esos sellos explosivos – señaló a la pared.

- Lo sé, noble enemigo, y he de reconocer vuestra victoria a día de hoy.

[i]"¡¿Qué?!"[/i] pensó Kushina. Aquél no era el plan.

- ¡Podemos lograrlo, si seguimos la estrategia de Kushina-san! – exclamó Yuka, el más confundido.

- ¿Para qué te tomaste la molestia de colocar las trampas? – preguntó enfadado Izumi – Somos shinobis de Konoha, será un orgullo morir en este glorioso ataque.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo por mí… Puede que yo sea…

Sin dejar de mirar al enemigo les dijo:

- No podía echar vuestras vidas a perder. Sois jóvenes y esta guerra no merece que muráis aquí. Volvemos a casa – les explicó – Fue demasiado peligroso y mi orgullo demasiado grande como para solicitar dos escuadrones. Me arrepiento de ello, pero seguís estando bajo mis órdenes y no toleraré ninguna insubordinación: ¡nos retiramos!

- ¡Cómo si os fuésemos a dejar!

Realizó el sello con sus manos y antes de que pudieran oponerse los sellos explosivos que tan inteligentemente habían colocado en las paredes del estrecho paso hicieron su trabajo. Las paredes comenzaron a explotar. Las rocas comenzaron a caer de las paredes del Paso de los Huesos. El enemigo estaba alerta pero no pudo evitar verse sorprendido cuando la montaña cayó sobre ellos.

Kushina quiso correr en dirección opuesta, atravesar aquella tormenta de rocas para escabullirse entre los enemigos y correr para tomar los otros tres baluarte, pero algo la empujó a seguir las órdenes de Sakumo.

* * * Fin del Flash Back * * *

Cada vez que, un mes después, se acordaba, Kushina no podía evitar sentirse realmente mal. Habían fracasado. El precio de la derrota era que Konoha había perdido una importante baza estratégica que hubiera sido muy útil. Ellos llevaban encima la deshonra de haber fracasado, pero el peso de todos la responsabilidad y de toda la deshonra había recaído sobre Sakumo Hatake.

Kushina no sabía si culparle como había hecho toda la aldea o darle las gracias. Habían sobrevivido de una misión suicida y ella estaba ahora con Minato, compartiendo el mismo lecho, abrazados, gracias a él. Sí, estaba enfadad por haber perdido, pero no podía pagarlo con alguien que había aceptado esa responsabilidad. Era tal su carácter estoico, que no había dicho nada. Sólo había aceptado su penitencia con resignación.

Alguien llamó a la ventana. Minato se despertó tan rápido como un gamo. Era de sueño ligero, observó ella. Se puso los calzoncillos y abrió la ventana. Era un ANBU. _¿Otra vez hemos de partir al campo de batalla?"_ se maldijo.

- Minato-sama, Kushina-san… Kaskashi Hatake nos ha advertido. Vengo a informaros de que Sakumo Hatake… se ha suicidado.


End file.
